<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Bar and Siren by IBoatedHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274237">Light Bar and Siren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere'>IBoatedHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extended Scene, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink (if you squint)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Text me!”</p><p>TK has one foot out the door, he has momentum on his side, he’s almost gone.</p><p>He makes a mistake. He looks over his shoulder at Carlos who is sitting nearly-naked on the couch, elbows on his knees, bottom lip between his teeth, sweat still shining on his skin.</p><p>TK slams the door and drops his keys. His shirt is halfway off before he makes it back to Carlos who pulls him onto his lap with enough force to make the couch bang back against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>OR<br/>TK sticks around for round two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Bar and Siren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, why don’t we go for round two and then I can drive you? I can flip on the light bar and sirens.”</p><p>“You’re sweet and very hot but I kinda just like to zone out and listen to music before work so…”</p><p>“Totally. Text me!”</p><p>TK has one foot out the door, he has momentum on his side, he’s almost gone.</p><p>He makes a mistake. He looks over his shoulder at Carlos who is sitting nearly-naked on the couch, elbows on his knees, bottom lip between his teeth, sweat still shining on his skin.</p><p>TK slams the door and drops his keys. His shirt is halfway off before he makes it back to Carlos who pulls him onto his lap with enough force to make the couch bang back against the wall.</p><p>Carlos pulls TK’s shirt the rest of the way off and drops it to the floor before he spreads his hands across TK’s back while TK drops his full weight onto his lap.</p><p>They kiss with teeth and tongue as TK threads his fingers through Carlos’ hair and Carlos does his best to unbutton TK’s jeans and work his hand inside.</p><p>“I wanna taste you,” TK says and he can feel Carlos shiver in response.</p><p>“Whatever you want,” Carlos tells him, still trying to angle in for another kiss even as TK lifts himself up and off so he can slide down to his knees.</p><p>He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Carlos’ briefs and Carlos lifts his hips so TK can pull them down his thighs.</p><p>They didn’t make it this far before. TK never got to see the way Carlos’ cock curved thickly up against his belly, moisture beading at the tip. Instead, TK had barely been able to keep it together long enough to get his own pants off, coming the second Carlos’ hand had cupped him through his underwear.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he had said as soon as the natural high had worn off and embarrassment had set in. “Sorry, it’s just—.” He had wanted to say that it had been awhile but that wasn’t quite true. “You’re just really hot,” he had said instead which was definitely not a lie.</p><p>Carlos had huffed a laugh and shook his head and told him not to worry.</p><p>“I’m about twenty seconds behind you,” Carlos had panted as he hitched TK’s leg up over his hip so he could thrust against him.</p><p>“Really, really hot,” TK says now as he licks his lips then drops his head to press kiss after kiss to the skin on the inside of Carlos’ thigh.</p><p>Carlos responds with a sigh as he reaches out to trace his fingertips along TK’s collarbone.</p><p>“Not so bad yourself,” Carlos answers, repeating TK’s praise from earlier and TK laughs softly before he hooks his hands around the backs of Carlos’ knees so he can pull him closer, toward the edge of the couch.</p><p>“I’m gonna make you feel good,” TK promises and looks up to watch Carlos nod and swallow.</p><p>“Already there,” Carlos says and TK licks his lips again before he leans in and takes Carlos into his mouth.</p><p>Even after years together, Alex was always very quiet in bed. Consistently, constantly, <em>annoyingly </em>quiet, to the point where TK never knew if what he was doing was working or not.</p><p>It’s clear he’s not going to have that problem with Carlos who can’t seem to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>He moans and whines and <em>talks. </em>He tells TK to speed up and slow down. He tells him that he’s beautiful and amazing and TK almost wants to pull off and tell him to shut up because he doesn’t need the praise, he never has. He doesn’t though, because he’s more turned on than he <em>ever </em>remembers being and he’s sure that if Carlos makes that sweet sound again he’s going to come in his pants, again.</p><p>“Hey,” Carlos says suddenly, “hey, hey, hey.” He cups TK’s face and TK understands the warning.</p><p>He looks up at him through his lashes, then takes a deep breath through his nose before very deliberately closing his eyes and swallowing down Carlos’ dick even further.</p><p>“Oh,” Carlos breathes, “oh.”</p><p>He keeps his hand on TK’s face, his fingers curling around TK’s ear as TK works him over. He almost misses the non-stop babbling and the encouragement. He almost pulls off and asks Carlos to tell him how he’s feeling but he doesn’t get the chance.</p><p>Carlos swears sharply and says TK’s name and his fingers tighten and slip into his hair as he groans and pulses against TK’s tongue.</p><p>Carlos heaves a breath as he comes down and his touch gentles. Slowly, TK pulls off and lets him go and Carlos whimpers at the loss of contact and heat and TK absolutely has to get a hand on himself right now.</p><p>He sits back and unbuttons his jeans. He’s tugging the zipper down when Carlos leans forward and touches his shoulder.</p><p>“Let me help,” Carlos says and TK shakes his head.</p><p>“I’m okay.</p><p>“I want to touch you,” Carlos tells him and TK looks up into warm brown eyes and he pushes himself to his feet and quickly sheds his jeans and launches himself back onto Carlos’ lap.</p><p>Carlos holds onto him, arms wrapped around TK’s back, fingertips tracing up and down his spine, as he sucks a bruising kiss low on his neck.</p><p>It’s good and he could easily get off like this—he’s going to, he knows it, he’s only a few strokes away, but he wants more.</p><p>“Can you—,” he starts to ask as he reaches behind him to grab one of Carlos’ hands.</p><p>“I got you,” Carlos tells him as he wraps his fingers around TK’s dick. “I got you.”</p><p>“Slower,” TK tells him, “and just a little—.” He breaks off with a gasp as Carlos tightens his grip. “Yeah, just like that.”</p><p>“I told you,” Carlos says as he slowly moves his hand, “I got you.”</p><p>TK’s eyes flutter shut as Carlos presses featherlight kisses to the underside of TK’s jaw then down his neck and across his shoulders.</p><p>“You really are incredible,” Carlos softly says and TK shakes his head because he’s not and Carlos has no idea how deeply and truly fucked up he really is. How everything is cloudy and grey and how he feels alone even in a crowd of people.</p><p>“Hey,” Carlos says and TK lifts his head from where he’s been resting it against Carlos’ shoulder. “Where’d you go? You okay?”</p><p>Carlos is staring up at him, concern written all over his face and TK leans down and kisses him just to get Carlos to stop looking.</p><p>Carlos kisses him back then gathers TK closer to his chest so he can tip them sideways on the couch. Carlos settles between TK’s legs but keeps himself hovering above TK’s body so he can continue to jerk him off slowly with a perfectly firm grip.</p><p>TK feels himself getting close, his body overheated and thrumming as Carlos tells him it’s okay, to just let go and TK sees colors behind his eyelids when he comes.</p><p>When he opens his eyes Carlos is still right there, smoothing TK’s sweaty hair off his forehead.</p><p>“You good,” Carlos asks but he’s grinning like he already knows the answer, like he knows how good at this he is and TK huffs a laugh.</p><p>“More than,” he answers. He needs water and something to eat and he groans when he touches the stickiness on his stomach and chest. He’ll need a shower too, all before his shift which starts in—. “Dammit,” he says as he checks the time. “I’m gonna be so late.”</p><p>“No,” Carlos says, hand still moving through TK’s hair. “Light bar and siren remember?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>